


Loving The Alien

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Man Who Fell to Earth (1976), Man Who Fell to Earth - Walter Tevis
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 20,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if The Man Who Fell to Earth (Thomas Jerome Newton) or 'Tommy' had crashed instead of landing safely? What if he wasn't such a nice guy? What if his plans were not so innocent?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Boring Life

**Author's Note:**

> Inaccurate story, does not follow the book or the movie correctly. Mostly wrote for smutty fun :) Enjoy!

Nobody who lived in the city could possibly know what it was like to live in the country, the fresh air and the wide open spaces - Not to mention the animals and trees. All of it was just so ...

 

"Incredibly _boring_!" shouted Izzy, for the millionth time in her life, "why can't we move to the city? I _hate_ living on a ranch!"  Her green eyes stared at the ceiling, red hair splayed out on the pillow underneath her head. Her mother was in the kitchen, cooking up vegetables and lamb for supper that night.  
  
  
"You _know_ why," came her same reply everytime Izzy started ranting about living in the country, "we just can't afford it, honey."  Izzy sighed in frustration, kicking her feet immaturely.

 

But it would do her no good, it never made any difference no matter what she did to complain. The ranch had been fun to grow up on when she was little, but there was nothing left to explore and she felt so limited now. There had to be more out there for her to experience, being stuck here was so damn restrictive. It was the same routine day after day, get up early and tend to the animals. That took half the day in itself, her father tended the crops and her mother did the housework.

 

The only thing that she could look forward to, believe it or not, were Sundays. That's when she was hauled off to church and while she didn't look forward to sitting with her parents in the pews, she did look forward to seeing some cute guys during her short visit into town. It was so unfair, her mother made sure she stayed close by and if there was any shopping to be done - Izzy had to help her carry it. She had no time to actually talk to the guys, or any of her friends, during the entire summer.

 

School sucked but at least she had people her own age to talk to, only now that she had left school - Suddenly she was bored out of her mind and terribly lonely. Her friends visited sometimes, she always looked forward to that but they were coming less and less often. They were getting married and having babies, or simply moving away when they saw the opportunity. What she wouldn't give to do that...

 

"Why don't you make yourself useful and call your daddy in for dinner?" called her mother from downstairs, "it's almost done."

 

Izzy sat up and climbed out of her bed. "Ugh!" she bellowed, heading downstairs and towards the door to find her father. She paused to pull on her boots and went outside, it was getting dark.  "Daddy!" she yelled in her loud voice, "Mama says dinner's almost done!"  
  
"Alright, darlin'," came her father's answer from across the nearest field, "I'm comin'."  Izzy scuffed her boot in the gravel under her feet, kicking up some dust as she did so.  
  
  
"Nothing ever happens," she muttered boredly, looking down at her boots, "just another boring day at home again."

 

She went back inside and kicked off her boots, leaving them by the door and seating herself at the table.  "Did you wash up?" asked her mother.  Izzy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes," she answered.  
  
"Good," her mother laid out the food onto the table and soon they were all seated. After saying Grace, they tucked in and ate quietly. Same old dinner at home, Izzy thought. During the washing up of the dishes, Izzy's mother had a surprise for her.  
  
"Your daddy and I are going out tonight," she told Izzy, "we'll be gone a day or two, but don't worry. We've asked your Aunt Miriam to come and check on you from time to time."

 

"Where are you going?" asked Izzy, already plotting to hitch a ride into town first thing tomorrow morning.  
  
  
"We've been invited to a wedding," her mother beamed, "oh I do so love weddings!"  Izzy tried not to look interested, but inside she was simply bursting with the freedom at her fingertips!  
  
  
"I hope you both have a great time then, Mama," Izzy said, "well, g'night then." She kissed her mother's cheek, went in and kissed her father's cheek and went upstairs to her bedroom.  
  
"Night Punkin," her father called up, still watching the television. Though she was in her twenties, he still called her that.


	2. Spaceman

Izzy wasn't sure what time it was when she fell asleep, but something woke her in the tiny hours of the morning. It was hours before sunrise, so why had she suddenly woken up? Glancing out her window, she caught sight of something up in the sky and she walked over to get a closer look. It was too bright to be a star and it was moving too fast to be anything else she could think of. It was getting closer, suddenly she heard a loud explosion and the entire house shook violently. The bright light had landed somewhere in the woods just out past the fields, it sounded like it had crashed - Hard.

 

Racing downstairs, Izzy pulled on some jeans and her boots and ran outside. She was curious to find out just what had come down from the sky, nothing this interesting ever happened around here and she wanted to be the first one at the scene. Hurrying as fast as she could, it took her less than ten minutes to finally reach the treeline of the forest. Picking her way through the broken twigs and fallen branches, Izzy slowly found herself standing before what could only be a spacecraft.

 

"Holy," she gasped, looking around at the little fires that had spread from the heat of the craft's exterior. She noted an open door, followed a trail of flattened grass and covered her gaping mouth with her hands. There, laying on the ground, was the strangest looking thing she had ever seen. "Oh my Lord," she gushed, as it slowly dawned on her that she was looking at a creature from outer space.

 

**

 

It had been a pretty uneventful trip for him, his purpose was to get enough money and an army together in order to secure the planet so that he could save his people from their dying planet. They would infiltrate the Earth, taking it over a little at a time. Invasion. It sounded simple enough, but when something went wrong with the controls, he found himself crashing far from the place he was supposed to land. Bracing himself did not help, he was thrown about and hit his head. Everything went dark and when he opened his eyes, it was all over. He managed to crawl out of the ship, dragging himself away from it in case it decided to explode. His thoughts were fuzzy, why... _why was he here again?_

 

He stopped crawling and closed his eyes, feeling the darkness wash over him once more. Who... _Who was he again?_ He uttered a soft moan and everything went dark.

 

This was where Izzy found him, he hadn't had time to make himself look human and now she had seen him for what he really was. She slowly walked over to him, nudging him with her boot first and kneeling down beside him when she got no response.

  
  
  
"Are you alive?" she asked him, but he did not stir. Izzy wasn't stupid, she knew someone out there in government land would have noticed the spaceship and they'd be on their way right now to cover it all up. Most likely they would take away the space creature too, so she decided to get it back to the ranch before they showed up and made her life boring again.

 

She rolled it onto it's back and gathered it up into her arms, it was unusually light so she had little trouble getting it home. Just moments after she had lay it down on her bed, she locked her bedroom door and worried that someone might come knocking when they discovered the missing pilot - She suddenly heard a bigger explosion than before. Running to her window, she saw the bright orange flames engulfing the trees where the ship had crashed. It had blown up, leaving almost nothing to show for what had been there.

 

"You are one lucky space creature," Izzy remarked, hearing the fire engine sirens already screaming towards the forest. She glanced over at it, screwing up her nose. "You sure are strange looking," she commented, but it lay still and did not open it's eyes, "at least you're breathing - or whatever you do... I think... " She watched it for a while, then curled up on her bedroom sofa and fell asleep - Exhausted.  Morning came and Izzy woke to find her space creature - Gone?! She jumped up from her sofa, startling a naked man who stood by her window.


	3. Tommy

He had woken up just before dawn, remembering only to change his appearance and nothing else. _Where was he? What was he doing here and who was he again?_ He climbed out of the bed, walking on shaky legs to the window and there he sat until Izzy woke up. She jumped off the sofa and startled him, he spun around and pressed himself against the wall in fright.  
  
  
"Who are you?" demanded Izzy, "how'd you get in here? What'd you do with my space creature?"  She was not at all happy, was he one of them government people? Did they take her space creature away? She picked up a baseball bat she kept hidden in her room, just in case.

 

He put his hands over his face, he was shaking nervously. Humans looked more frightening in person than they did on television and he was terrified of her, of what she might do to him and of her loud, angry tone.  
  
  
"Please, don't hurt me," he was soft spoken and timid. Izzy slowly lowered the bat, narrowing her eyes at him and stepping closer. He peered at her through his fingers, she saw his wide eyes, they reminded her of a newborn's as they looked in awe around the world for the first time and she dropped the bat.  
  
"Space creature?" she asked, getting closer still. He didn't answer her, he was too scared to speak, was she going to get angry if he confirmed? To him, she was the alien and he was here alone. Everyone else was back home on their dying world, waiting for him to save them; the pressure was insurmountable and the loneliness was painful.  
  
"How'd you do that?" Izzy looked him over, "you were freaky looking last night."

"I-I was?" he asked, lowering his hands very slowly.  
  
"You sure were," Izzy raised a brow.  
  
"Am... Am I not freaky now?" he asked.  
  
"Oh no," Izzy regarded him, looking him over again, "you're kinda hot... "  
  
"I'm a bit cold, actually," he informed her with an involuntary shiver. Izzy looked at him for a moment, then she dropped her jaw. How how she not noticed this??  
  
"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, "you're buck naked!  I'll get you some clothes, don't you move alright?"   He nodded, watching her leave the room and shortly return with a white button up shirt and some black trousers.

 

"These should fit," Izzy told him, watching him put them on, "I can't keep calling you space creature, though. You got a name?"  He stared blankly at her. _What IS my name?_  
  
  
"Nevermind, I'm Izzy," she continued, "you've probably got a space name I can't pronounce, I know... I'll call you Tommy. After Father Thomas in town, I kinda had a crush on him... "  Tommy was still staring at her blankly.  
  
"You _crushed_ him?" he asked, suddenly more worried.  
  
  
"No, I crushed **ON** him," Izzy explained.  Tommy lowered his gaze, frowned and glanced back up at her again.

 

"Forget it," she told him, "I ain't explaining that shit to you. It's nobody's business alright?"  Tommy nodded slowly, he understood the language she spoke but some of the words she used were lost on him.  
  
  
"Good," Izzy sat down on her bed and Tommy sat upon the sofa in her room, watching her carefully.  
  
  
"Can I leave now?" he asked suddenly, he wasn't sure exactly where he needed to be, but he was pretty certain it wasn't here. Izzy did not want him to leave, at least not yet. He was the most interesting thing to drop into her life in ages and she wasn't about to let him just get up and walk out!  
  
  
"You're adorable!" she grinned at him. Tommy frowned back.  
  
  
"I don't _want_ to be adorable," he told her firmly, "I want to leave."

 

"Wow, you got a mean streak," said Izzy, not smiling anymore, "listen, you can't just go. Do you have any idea what would happen if someone found you out? There's a lot of bad people out there who really don't like anyone visiting us from other planets. Father Thomas says that 'aliens' are really demons in disguise. Why are _you_ here, huh?"   He was silent, looking at the floor and deep in thought.  
  
  
"There's places that'll cut you up and do all kinds of nasty experiments and tests on you," Izzy went on, frightening him, "too bad if they catch you, off you go then!"

 

His wide eyes flicked to hers in disbelief, he felt an involuntary shudder shake his body.  
  
  
"Actually I think I like it here," he said softly. Izzy's smile crept back slowly.  
  
  
"Thought you might," she said approvingly, relieved he hadn't taken his chances and left.  
  
  
"And you'd better not let my parents know you're here either," she added as an afterthought, "my daddy would blow your head clean off your shoulders with his rifle if he found you in my bedroom, guys aren't really allowed in here. And Mama would come at you with her biggest rolling pin and a meat cleaver!"

 

Tommy's face was priceless, she thought, taking in every word she said and not doubting her for an instant. He looked positively ill.  
  
  
"So why _are_ you here?" she asked him again. He didn't respond, how was he supposed to react in this situation? Fear was a major part of his emotions right now, it was terrifying to come into contact with ... with ... He couldn't even remember what these aliens were called. _Humans_?  
  
  
"I know!" she got excited, "you were sent here to start an _invasion_!"  
  
"What?" asked Tommy, that sounded about right, _didn't it_? It certainly sounded familiar... But why would he do such a terrible thing?  
  
"Yeah," Izzy went on, "and I'm thwarting those evil plans by keeping you here in my room and saving the world!"  Tommy made a face and Izzy's shoulders sagged.

 

"No?" she asked, shrugging, "oh well, maybe we can play something else."  
  
"Play?" asked Tommy.  
  
"Oh I know," Izzy ignored him, "come on, stand up."  Tommy stood up and she stalked towards him, he backed up until he was against the wall and she stood too close to him for comfort. He tried to calm his breathing, he didn't want to faint and his whole body was trembling with fear by now.


	4. Naughty Girl

"I've got a man in my room," she said quietly.  
  
"Yes, I know," said Tommy shakily, "it's me... "  Izzy scrunched up her nose.  
  
"Shhh!" she hushed him, "that's not how it goes!"  
  
"Sorry," came his soft reply.  
  
"I'm hiding a man in my bedroom," she told him, "I'm breaking the rules."  His eyes met hers.  
  
"Isn't that misbehaving?" he asked her.

 

She smiled like a cat.  
  
"Now you're getting it!" she beamed, "and what do you do to naughty girls?"  Tommy didn't answer.  
  
"You _punish them_ , of course!" Izzy stepped away from him and tossed her clothing to the floor, then she pulled something out from under her bed and handed it to Tommy.  
  
"It's my daddy's belt," she explained, climbing onto her bed and lowering herself down on all fours. Tommy stood holding the belt, then he looked at her curiously.  
  
"What do I do with it?" he asked her.  
  
"Use your imagination!" Izzy said, rolling her eyes, "teach me a lesson!"  Tommy approached the bed but he wasn't sure what she was asking of him, what sort of lesson did she want?

 

"Your clothes are on the floor," he informed her. Izzy glanced at him, frustrated and flustered.  
  
"Take the belt," she said angrily, "and use it on me!" Tommy looked at the belt and stepped closer, Izzy shut her eyes and braced herself but what she felt next wasn't what she'd hoped for. Opening her eyes, she suddenly noticed she was now wearing the belt around her middle. Tommy stood back, watching her with a shake of his head.  
  
"It doesn't look right," he told her with a grimace.

 

"It's a good thing you're cute," Izzy spoke through clenched teeth, taking off the belt and throwing it at him. Tommy caught it and stared at her.  
  
"I don't understand," he said quietly, lowering his gaze.  
  
"You're supposed to hit me with it," Izzy told him, "hard."  Tommy just looked more confused, _why would he do that_?  
  
"Won't that hurt?" he questioned her.  
  
"Uh _yeah_ ," Izzy grew impatient, "that's kind of the whole point. I've been a **bad** girl, you must do something about it."  Tommy sucked in his bottom lip and bit it gently, _to what end_? She would be hiding him here for a while, would she have to be punished _every single day_?

 

"I'm not sure," he dropped his gaze to the belt, then to her backside as she presented it to him with a wave of her hips.  
  
"Just do it!" she instructed him, "give it all you've got!"  Tommy stepped forwards and raised the belt up, she shut her eyes again and braced herself. He brought it down hard and jumped with fright at the loud slapping sound it made against her buttock, his eyes wide with fear of perhaps doing it too hard.

 

Izzy gave a yell of pain as the searing, burning sensation struck her backside, it brought stinging tears to her eyes but still she smiled as she enjoyed the feeling. "Again!" she demanded and he hesitantly obliged. She shouted each time he struck her, demanding more until she couldn't take another. She lowered her face into the pillow, taking deep breaths. Tommy lowered the belt, somehow sensing she'd had enough and he hadn't heard her tell him to do it again.

 

He looked at her raised posterior, it was bright red and already bruising in some places. It was quite fascinating...  
  
  
"Oohh," Izzy raised her head, Tommy watched moisture dripping from between her legs curiously, "come... " She beckoned to him and he climbed onto the bed beside her, concern creasing his forehead.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked her.  
  
"Not yet," she said, her voice raspy, grabbing his wrist and guiding his hand to her crotch. She slid the belt along her wetness, back and forth and letting go slowly when he got the idea that he was to keep going. She looked at his wide, almost innocent eyes and she bucked with pleasure against the unrelenting movements of the belt.

 

"How is this making you feel?" she whispered, shuddering with delight.  
  
"Strange," came his short reply, after a moment's thought.  
  
"Strange good or strange bad?" Izzy moaned, bucking faster. Tommy shook his head, pursing his lips. He didn't understand.  
  
"Just strange," he replied simply. He sounded calm, just stating a fact. Izzy moaned and closed her eyes, wanting him to do more to her but knowing he wouldn't make a move without instruction. Almost as though he had heard her thoughts, Tommy suddenly pulled the belt away.

 

Izzy whined, begging him to keep going but he refused.  
  
"I don't _want to_ ," he said, looking visibly upset, "why are you making me do this?"  Izzy sat up and was about to scream obscenities at him, she was shaking with rage that he dared to just stop like that and her face was red and flustered.  
  
"You look angry," stated Tommy calmly, giving fuel to her anger.


	5. Virgin Alien Sex

"Listen here, _spaceman_!" Izzy's voice shook with rage. In one swift movement, Tommy had the belt around her face so that it clamped over her mouth.

 

Her eyes grew wide as he did the belt up at the back.  
  
"No," he said softly, "I'm tired of listening to you, it's time you shut your mouth and listened to me for a change. Understand?"  She nodded, taken quite by surprise.  
  
"I don't know who I am, or why I'm here," he said softly, "you saved my life, gave me clothes and shelter... I thank you for that."  Izzy felt his hand come to rest on her inner thigh, gliding up and hesitating at her soaked entrance. Their eyes met as his fingers explored her slickness and she moaned as he inserted first one finger and then two.  
  
Here was this willing human body, all his own to explore and prod; it was fascinating and he wanted to learn more about her.

 

"Am I doing it right?" he whispered into her ear.  
  
  
"Mmff," she nodded, the belt muffling her response. Tommy used his free hand to remove the belt from her head, it fell to the floor and she immediately lunged at him. She captured his mouth with her own and awkwardly kissed him, guiding his tongue with hers when she guessed he didn't know what to do. Following her lead, he caught on quickly and responded so well that she moaned into the kiss.

 

She pushed him down into the pillows so that he lay on his back, he withdrew his fingers and she caught his wrist. He watched her in utter fascination as she sucked hungrily at his wet fingers, he didn't understand what she was doing but he just couldn't turn his gaze away. She then kissed him again, he could taste something new and it excited him somehow. Running her hand down his side, Izzy reached into his pants and slowly pulled out his growing erection.  
  
He'd never had one of those before, the technology used for making him appear human was quite advanced indeed and Izzy was taking it for the ultimate test drive. He broke the kiss, his eyes searching hers.  
  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked, his breathing heavy and his expression puzzled. She scooted down without answering him, he semi sat up and watched her as she took some of his length into her mouth. Her gaze never left his, she wanted to see his face as he experienced his first time with a human woman.  He could not remember ever feeling anything this wonderful, his eyes glittered darkly as he watched her slowly lick and suck his cock. The surprise in his expression was incredible, his unbridled moans reflected the obvious fact that he'd never had this done to him before. Izzy remembered though, when she first had seen him at the crash site; he had no obvious gender specific appendages at all.

 

She could feel herself growing wetter and more aroused, knowing that what she was doing to him was why he made those sexy sounds. They were new to his ears, unbridled and uncontrollable. It both unnerved and aroused him, Izzy couldn't take it anymore and she moved to straddle her captive alien. He lay back into the pillows, feeling her hand guide his shaft to her entrance and slipping him deep inside of her. It felt different from when he'd had his fingers inside there, a look of surprised bewilderment crossed his expressive face before he closed his eyes and uttered a loud moan.  
  
"You like that, huh?" Izzy purred.

 

She leaned down and stifled his groans with another steamy kiss, he was not very quiet and she did remember something about her Aunt coming to check up on her. Tommy arched into her as she moved her hips in slow, deliberate circles. Pushing one of his hands towards her breasts, she moaned into his mouth as he grasped one and gave it a curious squeeze. It was firm and round, the nipple was hard and it felt nice to circle it with his thumb. Izzy ground harder against him, driving him deeper into her and he writhed with this wonderful new pleasure.

"Oohh _Tommy_ ," Izzy moaned, her face so close to his and watching his every expression, they ranged from surprised and bewildered, to confused and utterly pleasured. They rolled onto their sides as she hooked a leg around him, encouraging him to thrust with her. He matched her thrusts with his own, sliding his hand down to her backside and digging his fingers into the soft flesh. This caused Izzy to yelp and moan, sliding her hand up under his shirt and dragging her fingernails down his chest.

 

She felt it before he knew what was happening, she recognized the build up and prepared herself for it. Squeezing her inner muscles and driving him harder, faster into her core. Tommy felt it moments later, like an eruption just waiting to happen and it frightened him because he did not know what would happen.  
  
"I think I... I'm going.... to... to explode..." he gasped, but he could not stop it, "Izz... Izzy, no... oohh no!"  He thrust a certain way that made Izzy orgasm before him, it set off his own release and he shut his eyes tightly. His jaw quivered, bottom lip trembling and Izzy sucked on it as she rode out his body's surrender.

 

She felt him coming down, his chest heaving and his eyes rolling with pure ecstasy. She'd never come so hard in her life, but more pleasurable was being his first. Well, his first human anyway? She could not help but wonder how his kind had sex, she was certain it was nothing like this because he was obviously very new to it all. Tommy didn't want to open his eyes, he had felt something that had been incredible and somehow he had just survived... _an explosion? Was Izzy alright_?


	6. Aunt Miriam

Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw her smiling at him.  
  
"Hi _Sexy_ ," she whispered, lowering her lips to his ear, "what did you think?"  He closed his eyes again and sighed contentedly.  
  
  
"Could we do it again?" he asked drowsily, feeling her head rest upon his chest. She smiled and closed her eyes, too.  
  
  
"Sure," she answered softly, "anytime you want."  She pulled the covers up over them and nestled into him for a while, happy to just lay there and be with him. Now she wanted him to stay more than ever, _but did he still want to leave_?

 

She heard his breathing become deep and even as he drifted off to sleep, she would have done anything to stay there all day but she knew she had to get up and do her chores. She left him there and showered, then went outside to feed the animals while he slept. She was sure he would be fine, even as she went off and hitched a ride into town. They were almost out of some of the feed she needed for tomorrow, so she figured she had better go and buy some today.

 

When she was gone, her Aunt Miriam decided to check up on her and she spent over ten minutes knocking on windows and doors. Finally, a door opened but her smile faded when she was not greeted by Izzy but by a young man who she did not recognize. Tommy had woken a while after Izzy had left for town, he had found the shower and remembered enough about it to be able to get himself clean. Getting dry was harder, the towels were too fluffy and didn't seem to help at all.  
  
The mirror in her bathroom had fascinated him, upon catching sight of his reflection however; Tommy had been startled by his appearance. He supposed he would get used to it eventually, but it made him feel sad that the man staring back at him just wasn't him.

 

He was still wet and had the towel wrapped around his waist when he heard all the fuss, knocking at windows and doors. Had Izzy forgotten her keys? He pulled open the front door, his gaze falling upon an older woman.  
  
  
"You're not Izzy," they both said at the same time. The woman frowned and Tommy pursed his lips.

 

Busted.

 

"What have you done with Isobel?" asked Miriam, "who are you? Are you a burglar?"   Tommy took a few steps back as she barged her way in, shoving past him.  
  
  
"Izzy?" she started calling for her niece, "Izzy are you here?"  She kept glancing at Tommy suspiciously, but he did not move towards her. Miriam found a note, roughly scrawled by Izzy that read: In town, back later - Kissed with her lipstick in the corner.  
  
  
"That's Izzy alright," Miriam muttered, placing the note down and turning her attention back to the stranger, "alright, you're off the hook... "  Tommy wasn't aware he'd been on a hook, he simply offered her a puzzled stare.

 

"So what're you doing here?" asked Miriam again, "you weren't in Izzy's bedroom, now were you?"  Tommy shook his head slowly, remembering Izzy's warning.  
  
  
"Just as well," Miriam looked him over, "caught you just out of the shower, did I?"  He nodded shyly, avoiding her eyes because they kept appraising him and he felt exposed.  
  
  
"You're not from around here, are you?" asked Miriam, "where are you from?" Tommy didn't answer her, he wasn't sure he was supposed to release that information.

 

"Are you homeless?" she suddenly questioned him, "you're certainly thin enough and it would explain why you broke in here while nobody was home to take a shower but.... But how do you know my Izzy?"  Tommy went paler than usual.  
  
"Are-Are you Izzy's Mama?" he asked, his wide eyes now staring directly at her.  
  
"No," Miriam replied, much to his relief, "I'm her sister."  
  
"Izzy's sister?" asked Tommy. Miriam blushed.  
  
"Oh you kidder," she smiled warmly at him, "I'm her Mama's sister.... Her _younger_ sister."  Tommy took a step back as she came closer.  
  
  
"Is that where you met Izzy?" she asked him, "at the homeless shelter? We volunteer there sometimes but your face is new to me.... "  He was silent, what kind of a world had he come to? People were homeless? How was that fair? Surely there were enough resources for everyone on the planet, didn't they know how to share?

 

"Why don't you come home with me?" Miriam suggested, "you're too thin, are you hungry? I'll soon have you clothed and fed."  Tommy knew Izzy would be looking for him if he left, but he could not tell Miriam that without risking her losing her temper again. What if she told Izzy's parents?  When he failed to answer her, Miriam took him by the arm but instantly drew back from him. She looked puzzled, staring down at her hand and then back at Tommy.  
  
  
"What were you showering in?" she asked him, "why are you still soaking?"

 

Tommy couldn't answer without telling her what he really was, so he avoided eye contact and pursed his lips again. Miriam was staring hard at him, he felt more self concious than ever - could she see through the disguise?  The water wasn't dripping from his body like it should, instead it seemed to cling to him and form a moist film over his skin. Water was rare where he came from, so their bodies had developed a way to not waste a drop. His eyes met hers as her hands began to shake, she pointed a finger at him.  
  
"You," she said accusingly, "what are you!?"  Tommy's eyes hardened...


	7. The Gun

"I'm back!" Izzy called, skipping into the house, "you'll never guess what I found!"   She had left the feed outside, but brought in a brand new riding crop and hurried up the stairs with it.  
  
"Are you awake?" she asked brightly, pushing open her bedroom door and dropping her new crop, "what's going on?" An unnerving scene lay before her, Aunt Miriam lay on her bed with the belt clasped firmly around her mouth. She couldn't speak and her frightened eyes kept darting to her left, so Izzy followed her gaze and she suddenly sucked in a sharp breath.

 

Tommy sat on a chair, a small handgun pointed directly at Miriam. He'd found it and wasn't about to let it go, because somewhere in the part of his memory that still functioned - He knew how to use it and what it could do.  
  
"Tommy," Izzy took a step forwards but stopped when the gun was suddenly pointed at her, "what're you doing with that?"   Tommy was silent, watching Miriam and Izzy with contemplation. He knew that as long as he held this gun, they would have to do whatever he asked of them.  
  
"You can't have it," he told Izzy sternly.  Izzy looked worried.

 

"Tommy, please put it away," Izzy tried again, "shooting us isn't going to solve anything."  Tommy did not put it down.  
  
"She knows too much," he said quietly, looking from Miriam to Izzy and back again, "she knows and ... and she tried to kill me!"  Miriam tried to protest, Tommy was not telling Izzy the whole truth at all.  Izzy sighed heavily.  
  
"That sure sounds like Aunt Miriam," she noted, "anything she doesn't understand is dangerous and oughta be killed." Miriam's protests grew louder, until Tommy aimed the gun at her and she fell silent once again.

 

"What do you want, Tommy?" asked Izzy.  Tommy frowned, trying to remember.  
  
"Water," he said at last, "something.... something about no water left... "  He shut his eyes tight and tried harder to remember, but he just couldn't.  
  
"I can get you some water," said Izzy, watching as his eyes slowly opened to look at her, "just put the gun down and I'll show you where it is."  Tommy's face relaxed, but his grip on the gun did not.  
  
"No," he replied calmly, "I'm safe as long as I have it... "

 

"How do you know it even works?" asked Izzy.  Tommy hadn't thought of that.  
  
"I should test it," he replied.  Izzy's eyes grew wide as he was still aiming it at Aunt Miriam.  
  
"You can't shoot my Aunt Miriam!" Izzy lunged for the gun, she grabbed it but it went off and the loud bang shocked all three of them. Izzy's ears were still ringing as she slowly turned to look at Aunt Miriam, bracing herself for the worst. Her hands were trembling, Aunt Miriam's eyes were shut tight but...  "She's okay!"  Izzy breathed with relief, "but... how?"  Tommy looked very displeased and did not answer, he had managed to pull on some black pants earlier but hadn't located a shirt yet and he was starting to shiver.


	8. Running Away

Izzy checked inside the gun and smiled a little.  "This is mine... It's full of blanks!" she exclaimed.  Miriam sighed and closed her eyes, relaxing briefly.  
  
"Blanks?" Tommy repeated.  
  
"Yeah," Izzy looked at him, "it means there's nothing dangerous inside, it just makes a big noise is all."  Tommy's gaze dropped to the floor where he now sat.  
  
"Oh," he muttered shortly. Izzy looked over at her Aunt, she knew about Tommy and would not keep quiet about it no matter what. So what should be done about her?  She didn't want Tommy to kill her, but she didn't want him to get caught either.

 

She felt torn between them and only one thing came to mind, a plan she felt she had to use because she could see no other way out.  
  
"We've gotta run," she said to Tommy, who looked up at her in wonder, "we can't stay here anymore, we have to go."  She knelt down beside him when he did not stand up. "I don't want them to get you," she reminded him, "come on, let's go."  He slowly got to his feet, he felt pushed into going with Izzy but what other choice did he have?  
  
"Where are we going?" he asked, as Izzy took his hand and led him to the hall closet.

 

As she rummaged around and found him a shirt, she smiled as she watched him put it on. He struggled a bit with the long sleeves and formed a half smile, mumbling softly about still being wet and Izzy helped him pull it on straight and did up the buttons for him.  
  
"Put these on," Izzy handed him a pair of sunglasses and he put them on slowly. Izzy smiled at him, they got a few more things ready and soon headed out the door.  "Aunt Miriam will go straight to the police," Izzy told Tommy, who glanced back at the house as she spoke, "we have to hurry."

 

She led him towards the burnt out part of the woods nearby, he pulled back and let go of her hand as they approached the crash site.  
  
"What are we doing here?" he asked her nervously, there were lights and radios everywhere.  
  
"They'll never find you here," Izzy told him, "nobody would ever expect you to come here, it'd be insane!"   Tommy's wide eyes gave away how he felt about the whole idea, but she grabbed his hand and pulled him along. As they neared where the ship was situated, they were stopped by some people with unmarked uniforms.

 

"You'll have to go around," said one of them, "plane crashed."  Izzy looked around them, the ship fragments had been covered over.  
  
"Okay," she didn't argue, "we will." They were allowed to leave and Izzy led Tommy around the site, he kept glancing back over his shoulder with remorse and his knees felt weak with terrible fear.  
  
"How will I get home?" he asked Izzy.  
  
"I don't know," Izzy answered him.  He pulled away from her and stopped walking. Izzy stopped, too.  Clearly he did not want to leave his ship, it was his only way home; no matter how many pieces it was in.  "Oh, wait a minute," Izzy suddenly piped up, "yes I do! Forget that ship, I've got a much better way to get you home."

 

Tommy's trusting gaze fell upon her and she almost felt guilty for telling him such a huge lie, but she didn't want him to leave. He was her alien and she never wanted him to ever go away, she would tell him anything to make him stay.  
  
"Alright," he said softly, walking towards her once more, "promise?" Izzy smiled and took his hand into her own.  
  
"I promise," she lied, leading him further and further away from the crash site.

 

**

 

Back at the ranch, Miriam waited until she was certain the creature had gone. She removed the belt and ran for the phone, dialing the emergency number and reporting a kidnapping. She was certain Tommy had taken Izzy away, but she left out the part about him being a non-human thing and simply described his appearance. They wouldn't get far, of that she was certain. She hoped Izzy would be alright, what would she ever tell Izzy's parents?


	9. Freak Out

It was a beautiful day and Izzy was smiling, she had slowed her brisk walk to a slower stroll and Tommy allowed himself to smile, too. He was curious to learn more about her, they were still holding hands as they walked. "Why do you smile?" he asked Izzy, who tossed her hair and looked at him brightly.  
  
"You are the most exciting thing to ever happen to me," she told him, "why wouldn't I be smiling?"  
  
"Because we are on the run," Tommy's smile faded somewhat, "do you think it's exciting to constantly have to be watching over your shoulder?"  Izzy shook her head.  
  
"No," she answered honestly, pulling him towards her and then backing him into a tree slowly, "I can fix that later."

 

"How?" Tommy looked at her eyes, they sparkled in the sunlight and he was transfixed by them.  
  
"I'll call my parents when we reach the city," Izzy replied simply, "I'll let them know I'm okay and they'll call off the cops."  Tommy relaxed and Izzy leaned up, he lowered his head and they kissed deeply. He felt her hands exploring up under his shirt and he sighed into the kiss, causing her to moan in response. His own hands came around her and started to explore under her shirt, she wasn't wearing a bra so he found her breasts quite easily.

 

She drew back and looked up at him, it was so quiet out here they could hear nothing but birds and a faint breeze that blew all around them. "Show me how your kind make love," she said to him. Tommy tilted his head, unsure of the sincerity of her request. Izzy stepped back and sat down in the grass, patting the ground beside her with her hand. Tommy sat beside her, staring at her in wide eyed wonder.  "Show me," Izzy whispered, letting him watch her as she stripped down to nothing.

 

He was a little nervous at first, running his hands over her body with curiosity. Then she felt something warm and wet cover her breasts wherever his hands or fingers touched. It felt like water, but not quite the same and it made her skin tingle - it was almost electric and it made her feel like holding her breath. She felt anxious as they gazed into one another's eyes, her own eyes widening as she stared into his with increasing nervousness. Something wasn't right about his eyes and the longer she stared into them, the less human they appeared. She slowly saw less of the blue eyes he showed her and saw something different, something beyond his eyes. Something hidden behind them....

 

As he trailed the strange liquid down her body and back up to her chin, resting a wet finger close to her mouth, she saw two bright yellow orbs shining through and where two black pupils once were; she saw two black vertical lines. Tommy waited for Izzy to open her mouth, but when she did; it wasn't to let his finger in. She yelped in disgust and scrambled to her feet, leaving Tommy sitting there confused. Izzy grabbed up her clothes and started to dress hastily, her breath coming out in frightened gasps.

 

"Izzy?" Tommy spoke at last.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Izzy freaked, "I'm sorry, I thought I could do this... "   Tommy frowned, what had happened?  
  
"Izzy.. " he tried again, "what's wrong?"  Izzy started to back away as he sat back against the tree, shaking her head.  
  
"I have to go home," she told him, "please don't follow me."  Tommy's innocent stare broke her heart, he couldn't know why she had flipped out and she didn't want to tell him but it needed to be said.

 

"Your eyes," she said, pointing at them, "I saw your eyes! I can't pretend you're human, I'm sorry!"  She backed away, turned and then ran off. Tommy could hear her sobbing, he didn't pursue her. He sat in silence, listening to the birds and he closed his eyes; feeling the cool breeze blow his hair slightly.


	10. I'm Just Visiting

"So," came a voice, causing him to start with surprise and snap his eyes open, "there was a survivor afterall."  Tommy glanced up and a woman knelt down beside him, looking him over.

 

His heart sank as he noticed her unmarked uniform, her gun in it's holster and the strange look of victory in her eyes. Tommy slowly stood up, she mirrored his actions so that if he tried to move away; she was always the same distance from him. "What are you doing here?" she asked him.  
  
"I'm just visiting," Tommy answered.  
  
"Uh-Huh," smirked the woman, "wanna try again?"  Tommy's gaze darted around, but he could find nowhere to hide or run from her.

"You're not going anywhere, sunshine," said the woman.  
  
"Tommy," he corrected her.  She looked him over again.  
  
"Special Agent Keira," she introduced herself, "though I doubt Tommy is your real name."  Tommy didn't argue this, affirming her suspicion.  
  
"Special Agent of what?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Never you mind," Keira responded firmly, "just come along with me and I won't have to hurt you."  She headed off back towards the crash site but Tommy did not follow her, so she walked back to him and frowned.  
  
"I don't want to go with you," he told her.  
  
"If you don't," she warned him, "I'll have to hurt you and make you come with me."

"If I do," Tommy responded, "can you assure me that I won't be hurt anyway?"  She was silent, affirming his fears.  
  
"If you will just come with me," said Keira, "I promise to do my best to make sure you aren't hurt."  Tommy watched her turn away again, was she expecting someone to come along? He took several steps backwards and lost his footing, he dropped down into some sort of hole and hit the ground hard. He couldn't breathe for a moment or two, then everything went black. Keira turned around and froze on the spot, where had he gone? Her gaze darted around the nearby trees and bushes, then up to the treetops but he wasn't anywhere. She couldn't see the hole in the ground, the grass was too long and she wasn't thinking he'd fallen down. Had he beamed up somewhere? Could he teleport? She backed away and returned to her unit, she couldn't do this alone.


	11. In The Dark

Tommy's eyes opened slowly, he managed to sit up and take in a quick glance around him. There wasn't any way to get out, the hole was too high up and there wasn't anything to climb or grip onto. He saw only one tunnel and it was very narrow, so it was a good thing he was thin enough to fit through without too much difficulty. He followed the tunnel along on all fours, until it widened out into a small cave. He could stand up in here, so he brushed the dirt and dust from his clothes and took another look around himself. It was a cozy little cave, with another short tunnel leading outside. It was just as narrow as the last one, so he was certain he would not be discovered in here - at least not by humans.

 

It was dark outside, so he settled into a soft corner and tried to sleep. His head was hurting and he felt exhausted, but he was also hungry so sleep wasn't easy. When he finally did manage to close his eyes and drift away, his dreams were haunted with faces he felt he should know but failed to recognise. Their hands reached out to him, he tried to reach back but it all vanished and he woke up with a start. His eyes snapped open and a hand suddenly pressed firmly over his mouth.  "Shh!" it was Izzy, her voice came a breath barely above a whisper, "they're looking for you."

 

Tommy's gaze flicked to the opening of the cave, he saw boots and barrels of guns. Every so often one would shoot, then everything stopped and there was silence. After a moment, they kept searching.  "They're trying to flush you out," whispered Izzy, removing her hand from over Tommy's mouth. He did wonder how she managed to find him, but he dared not make a sound until he could be certain the people outside were gone. They were very thorough, it took them a very long time to move far enough away for Tommy to be able to talk without fear of being heard.  
  
"Why did you come back?" he asked, "I wasn't expecting to ever see you again."

 

Izzy sighed heavily. "I couldn't stop thinking about you," she answered him honestly, "I want to apologize for freaking out. It wasn't fair. I'm really sorry."  Tommy listened quietly, unsure of how to respond other than to offer a small but uncertain smile.  "You are really nice," said Izzy.  Tommy's smile was gone.  
  
"No I'm not," he said firmly.  
  
"You are," Izzy frowned, "you're a good person and I am sorry for the way I treated you."  Tommy didn't answer, he didn't believe he was good because he'd wanted to kill her Aunt. Also, he didn't know why he was here and neither did Izzy.  
  
"How do you know I'm not here to destroy the world?" he asked her, a genuine question to which neither of them knew the answer.  
  
"I don't," Izzy replied, "but you have lost your memory, so even if you did come here to do that; you won't now."

 

Tommy looked towards the cave opening with a forlorn expression, his space ship was blown to bits and burned up. He probably had clues in there, some idea of why he'd come and it was all lost to him now.  
  
"What will I do?" he asked quietly, "if I stay here, I shall die."  
  
"No," Izzy put her hand on his arm, "I won't let anyone hurt you."  Tommy looked at her hand, then into her eyes and he believed she meant to tell him the truth. But what could she do for him, faced with uniforms and guns?  They both knew it was simply a matter of time, now that he had been discovered.  "Maybe I have seen too many films," said Izzy, "but there's gotta be someone out there who is willing and able to hide you."  Tommy almost laughed.  
  
"Alien sympathizers?" he questioned her, "I don't think so."


	12. No Control

"Well," said Izzy, "I would consider myself a sympathizer."  Tommy was silent again, watching her with curiosity as she snuggled up closer to him.  "I turned you on," she whispered, "but I never turned you in."  She reached up with her hand and brought his head down close to hers, kissing his lips softly and then more firmly when she felt his arms wrap around her. Coaxing his lips apart with her tongue, she deepened the kiss and moaned into his mouth. He pushed her down onto her back and she pulled him down with her, his hand slid down near her panties but his fingers wrapped around something else.

 

He pulled out the gun that had been full of blanks, he broke the kiss to sit up on his knees; still straddling Izzy.  
  
"Why did you bring this?" he asked her, did she intend to hurt him?  Izzy's face turned a little red, she avoided his questioning eyes for a moment before she placed her hand on his wrist.  
  
"Shoot," she said huskily.  He opened his mouth to protest, but she slipped her finger down and pressed the trigger. It sounded off with a loud bang and she squealed with delight, there were no real bullets in it just the same as before. "Again!" Izzy arched into him and Tommy curiously pulled the trigger once more.  Izzy squealed again and soaked through her panties, it was a little dangerous but it was fun to pretend he was her captor. She took it from him swiftly and before he could move, she shot at him twice.  
  
"Aahh!" Tommy's yelp of surprise was soon followed by a short chuckle, "one more time... " Izzy smiled and shook her head as he raised his hands up as if surrendering to police.  
  
"Now you do me," she smiled wickedly at him, stroking his cheek with the tip of the barrel. He pushed it away, leaning down to kiss her lips. Izzy dropped the gun and pushed him down onto his back, straddling him. She rocked back and forth with her hips, grinding against his crotch and his eyes fluttered closed.  "Your technology is incredible," Izzy moaned, feeling him harden between her legs. She pulled down his trousers. Tommy's eyes opened and gazed at her heatedly, feeling her slickness through the thin fabric of her panties as she pressed into his now exposed cock harder.

 

"Uhh?" his eyes closed as he questioned her and moaned at the same time.  
  
"When I found you at the crash," Izzy explained, still grinding herself against his crotch, "you didn't have a cock... or anything! I wasn't sure what sex you were at all."  
  
  
"Sex," Tommy repeated in a low tone that drove her mad with feelings of wanting him deep inside of her right now. She moaned his name and pulled off her panties; allowing him to slip in with ease. Tommy groaned as he felt her slickness envelope his erection, his hands moving to her breasts to knead and squeeze them. Izzy wondered if his species had breasts, but didn't dwell on it as she lay down with him and met his lips with hers.

 

Izzy watched his expressions eagerly, she noticed every roll of his eyes and each parting of his lips as he moaned. She loved him to arch his back, play with her breasts and when he finally came, she loved to watch him throw back his head and squeeze his eyes shut tight; softly moaning 'Oohh... No....'  as he fought to last just a bit longer. He called her name and she felt the ground tremble under her as she lost control, his fingers soaked as they stroked her clit and sent her into a violent orgasm. His name on her lips, Izzy shook with pleasure and fell beside him; out of breath.


	13. Stay

After a short while, Izzy turned to Tommy and he slowly sat up with a look of concern on his thin yet sexy features.

  
"What's the matter?" Izzy asked him, sitting up to look him in the eyes.  Tommy avoided her gaze and pursed his lips, he didn't seem to want to answer.  "Are you upset with me?" asked Izzy.  Tommy shook his head.  
  
"No," his eyes finally met hers.  
  
"Then what's wrong?" she asked him again. Tommy took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, then gazed out of the cave.  
  
"I remember something," he said softly. Izzy fell silent, suddenly worried he might have remembered that he was evil or something afterall.  
  
"Is it bad?" she finally asked.  
  
"It could be," replied Tommy, "I'm not sure yet."  
  
"Then what is it?" asked Izzy.  
  
"You never got me that drink of water," frowned Tommy. Izzy was quiet for a few moments, then she hit his arm.  
  
"Oh, Tommy!" she almost shouted, "that's not funny!" He did try not to laugh at her, but it wasn't easy and she started to laugh anyway when she saw him smiling.  
  
"We'd better go," Izzy stood up, "it isn't safe here." Tommy followed her out of the cave, she turned and pulled him into a deep, sexy kiss before letting him go and starting towards town on foot. He followed her at a short distance, nervous about walking among people.  
  
"What if someone notices I'm different?" he asked her.  
  
"We'll just say you're from another country," Izzy shrugged, "it'll be okay, don't worry."  A few minutes went by before Tommy spoke again.  
  
"Why do you have a gun full of blanks?" he asked. Izzy smiled, noticing that he still carried it with him.  
  
"For role-play," she replied.  
  
"Role-play?" asked Tommy, puzzled.  
  
"You know," Izzy explained, "dress ups, pretending to be someone you're not... "  Tommy looked thoughtful.  
  
"Is that what I am doing?" he asked her.  
  
"Kind of," replied Izzy, "I mean, it's not like you've got a choice, though... " Tommy nodded.  
  
"I bet I would be really good at role-play with you," he said absently.  
  
"Bad boy!" Izzy grinned cheekily at him, chuckling to herself at his wide eyed response.  
  
"That's not what I meant!" he caught on and smiled bashfully.  
  
"Pity," Izzy said coyly, "I was going to take you up on it."  Tommy averted his gaze and bit his lip, which Izzy found adorable.  
  
"So many ideas," she said quietly, stopping to rake his body with her eyes. He watched her silently, standing quite still as she looked him up and down.  
  
"I feel strange," he said, after a short while.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Izzy, hoping he wasn't getting sick.  
  
"When you talk like that," Tommy explained, "when you look at me that way, it makes me feel... strange." Izzy bit back a grin, walking over to touch his troubled face.  
  
"Didn't you ever get aroused back home?" she asked him. Tommys expression turned pained and she instantly regretted asking him, she had forgotten he couldn't remember much about his past.  
  
"Sorry," she apologized, "slip of the tongue."  Tommy nodded slightly.  
  
"Where are we?" he asked her, looking ahead.  
  
"We are close now," Izzy replied, "just a few more... "  
  
"What is aroused?" Tommy interrupted her. Izzy raised a brow.  
  
"It's a feeling," she answered honestly, "a kind of feeling that happens when you want to have an intimate moment with someone. I'll show you, if you like.... "  Tommy looked thoughtful and let her take his hands, she placed them up under her shirt and rested them upon her breasts. He squeezed them and thumbed her nipples, causing her to moan and thrust her breasts into his hands harder. He leaned down and kissed her throat, still playing with her breasts and enjoying the sounds coming from her parted lips.  
  
"Feels good huh?" Izzy asked him. Tommy gazed into her eyes and nodded slightly.  
  
"Uh-huh," he was still aroused. Izzy pulled him down into the soft grass and made out with him, there really wasn't any hurry to get to town just yet and she was feeling insecure about him meeting prettier women than her.  
  
"Tommy?" Izzy ventured.  
  
"Mmm?" his beautiful eyes met hers and she fell head over heels in love with him. How would she ever be able to let him go, if the time came? She felt possessive, like she owned him.  
  
"Why don't you just stay with me?" Izzy suggested, "I know you miss your home, but I'm worried that if you find a way back, I'll never see you again."  She leaned into him and hugged him, holding him tight.  
  
"I couldn't handle that," she told him, "you're the best thing to happen in my life! Please, say you'll stay... ?"   Tommys face turned away from her, he was visibly upset as she was making him choose.  
  
"Izzy, if I can go home then that's what I am doing," he told her straight out, "I don't belong here. You saw those people, they want me... I shudder to think why... "  
  
"I'll protect you!" Izzy sat up, looking at him imploringly, "I'll keep you safe, Tommy."  
  
"What if they get you, too?" Tommy asked her, turning his gaze back to hers, "what then?"  Izzy hadn't thought about that, she was pretty sure it was against the law to be in this sort of contact with someone like Tommy.  
  
"Close encounters are frowned upon," she told him, causing his lips to purse again and he looked annoyed with her, "but I don't care! I want you, Tommy! I just want you."  
  
"Don't you see?" Tommy tried to explain, "I'm dangerous! If they catch me, they catch you! Izzy... "  He touched her face.  
  
"I couldn't live with myself if that happened," he told her softly, "you have to leave me."  Izzy's eyes stung with unfallen tears.  
  
"Never," she whispered. Tommy couldn't understand, she saw the confusion in his eyes and in the way he shook his head slowly.  
  
"What if it were me on your world?" Izzy asked him, watching his expression change to deep thought, "would you leave me?"   Tommy sat for a while, then he stood up and started walking away from her. Izzy got to her feet and ran after him, pulling his arm roughly and turning him to look at her; ignoring the way he sucked in a quick breath of pain at her tight grip.  
  
"You would?" she demanded, "you'd just leave me?!"  Tommy nodded, a very serious look in his eyes.  Izzy looked him over and took a few steps backwards, letting go of his arm.  
  
"I hope they gut you like a fish!" she spun around and left him standing there, heading into town on her own.


	14. Where Are You?

Tommy did not follow her at first, but slowly he picked his way down the path she had taken and hoped it would lead him somewhere safe.  Izzy's heart was in pain and her head was reeling, she was completely smitten with Tommy and he'd rejected her - just like that! As she cried and stormed out into the city streets, Izzy sat down on a bench and sniffled sadly. Her conversation with Tommy ran through her mind, hurting her heart even more as she wept harder.

  
Then, she suddenly stopped crying and frowned. He had told her that he couldn't live with himself if she got caught, hadn't he?  Her spirits lifted as she figured out that he was protecting her by sending her away, he would never just leave her - He just told her that to make her go, so she'd be safe. She slapped her forehead.  
  
"Oh I am such an idiot!" she shouted, then she looked back towards the trees in the distance. He was out there now, all alone and clueless. He was an innocent creature in a world full of thugs, thieves and gangs. She shuddered at the thought of him coming into contact with someone like that, what would they do to him? He had no money, no credit cards. Izzy stood up and ran back towards the woods, he wouldn't get too far on his own like that!  
  
**  
  
Tommy stepped out onto the concrete, looking around in amazement at all the lights and buildings. People walked by him without so much as a glance, this was going to be easier than he had imagined. As he walked along the street, he watched people very carefully. There was something he needed to get, but he wasn't sure how to obtain it. He still had Izzys gun, that could work...

 

****

 

A few weeks later, Izzy was sitting on her bed and staring towards the window. There was a massive thunderstorm outside and she reflected back to when she'd last seen Tommy, she had searched for him in those woods for hours. She never did find him, where was he right now? Was he alright? So many questions flooded her mind, she had nightmares about him being experimented on or sold as a circus freak. She sat over by the window and put her hand on the glass.  
  
  
"Where are you?" she whispered, but the only response she got was a brilliant flash of lightning and a huge clap of thunder. Was Tommy out there, caught in the storm?  She had no way of knowing, or finding out. Even if someone did capture him, they'd never put it on the news. There was a knock at the door, one that changed her life - again.


	15. Invasion

Tommy was not out in the storm, he was safe and comfortable in a nice hotel. His first few days alone were quite interesting, he had been given large sums of cash without even needing to hurt anyone. Everybody saw his gun and just threw money at him, of course this meant that he had to keep moving and by the time this storm hit; he was a long, long way from Izzys little ranch by the woods. Each time he stopped to rest and close his eyes, he would see things and remember bits of information. He didn't always like what he learned about himself, but there wasn't a lot he could do about that.

 

In time, Tommy remembered enough to get quite a lot done. Within a year, he owned a big company and within two years - He was almost ready to move on to the next phase. The technology he brought to this world was amazing and they continued to improve on his designs, the human race was eager to reach out to the stars and Tommy was helping them to do it. Those who knew about him were silent about it, they were being paid more than it was worth to rat him out.

 

One day, it finally came to the point where Tommy could send a message .... A message home.  Within hours of sending it he recieved a reply and began to issue new orders, they were branching out into space travel and building strange new weapons that nobody knew how to use except Tommy. A few years later and the first of his kind silently made their way across the stars, homing in on his location and Tommy was waiting for them. They weren't completely unknown, however. There were groups who knew of this threat and hunted down the intruders, whether they were government or military wasn't important - Tommy just knew that he had to avoid them at all costs.

 

It wasn't hard to find people willing to do what he asked, money talked and if that wasn't enough then sometimes sex had a real sway with some people. His own kind were now everywhere, living among the humans and waiting for the day they would start the war. Tommy was not keen to hurt people, but they told him he'd gone soft because of Izzy and kept encouraging him to harden his heart. By the time everything was ready, Tommy was in command and you could cut the tension with a knife. Every single unit was on high alert, looking for any sign of alien invasion from the sky. They were expecting spaceships and the like, never did they suspect the attack to come from all around them by seemingly ordinary people living among them.

 

Tommy stood by the window of his billion dollar building, watching the thunderstorm as it played out over the vast area of his compound. It had come from miles away and was moving quickly, so it wouldn't hang around for long. He heard someone enter the room and he turned to look at his general, the man in charge of his army.  
  
"Sir," the general greeted him, "everything is set. We just need your word."  Tommy smiled at him and nodded, the general bowed his head and promptly left. Tommy gazed back out at the storm, his eyes lit up with each strike of lightning.

 

**

 

It came from infiltration, the silent invasion that swept the world. Tommys people crept out of everywhere and took over key companies, political parties and even some government and military bases. They were slowly progressing to soon owning everything on the planet, but they had a long way to go before that could happen and Tommy was in charge of it all. Everyone looked to him, he was the most powerful alien among them and nothing was done without his permission. It became clear to the humans who were hunting the aliens down, that Tommy was the one they needed to take down in order to stop the world from being taken over. Plans were made, orders were given and a trap was set. Now Tommy simply had to take the bait, but would it work?

 

It had to, the fate of the world depended on it.


	16. The Decoy

"Mister Newton?" there came a voice at his door one evening, Tommy glanced up and gestured for the security guard to enter. He had adopted the name Thomas Jerome Newton for his passport, I.D and Birth Certificate in the early stages of his rise to power and the name had stuck.  
  
"I'm so sorry to bother you but there's someone outside insisting they must see you right away," the guard told him.  
  
"Get rid of them," Tommy said, flippantly.  The guard looked uneasy.  
  
"She said to tell you her name's Izzy," he relayed the woman's message, "she claims she knows you."  Tommys eyes fixed upon the guard, studying him carefully.  
  
"Shall I tell her you're not here?" the guard asked.  
  
"Nobody should ever know I am here," Tommy replied, then he sat silently for a while. He hadn't seen Izzy for a long time and while his instincts told him he should have her turned away, he couldn't resist to see her again.  
  
"Send her in," he finally spoke, "what harm could she do?"  The security guard nodded and left the room, Tommy stood up and waited for his old friend but how had she found him? Nobody knew where he was, his location was always a secret and it was almost impossible to ever know just exactly where he was hiding.

 

"Tommy!" Izzys voice broke his thoughts and he turned, only to have her arms around him and her lips on his face, "I missed you so much!"  He managed to get her off of him, looking her over with a familiar smile.  
  
"You look good," he greeted her.  
  
"And you look hot!" Izzy regarded him, "look at you!"  Tommy tilted his head and smiled easily for the first time in years, he had certainly missed her.  
  
"Izzy, how did you ever find me?" came his puzzled question. Izzy lowered her gaze.  
  
  
"I'm sorry," she said quietly, "I didn't have a choice... I'm so sorry... Please forgive me... They threatened to kill my family... "   Tommy watched her confusedly at first, then as it dawned on him; he turned to leave but it was too late.  
  
There was a sudden explosion and then shouting. There were people everywhere, securing the building and taking down his guards. Tommy backed away from Izzy, who was red faced and crying out for them not to hurt him.  
  
  
"What have you done?!" he shouted at her, as the room was secured and two uniforms grabbed his arms. Tommy tried to struggle free, calling for his security guards to help him but nobody came. A gurney was wheeled in and he was forced down onto it, a strange mask was placed over his mouth and nose. It smelled awful and he tried to take it off, but he couldn't move his arms. Lifting his head, he tried to shake it off but the strange smell coming from the mask made everything spin really fast. He was strapped down and being wheeled out of the building, he tried to talk but just made slurred moaning sounds that were muffled by the mask. His eyes rolled and he lay his head back down, everything spiralled into darkness and his body relaxed; his eyes closed as he succumbed to the sudden feeling that he needed to sleep. And sleep he did, for quite a long time.


	17. Captured

There were distant sounds at first, growing steadily louder as Tommy became more aware of his surroundings. His eyes began to open and he felt his head still dizzy from whatever he'd been breathing in, so it took him a while to be able to sit up and get a better look around. Groggily, he slid his legs over the side of the gurney and gingerly slid down to the floor. His knees buckled, so he grabbed the gurney for support.  
  
"What's happening?" he asked, blinking in an attempt to clear his blurred vision.  
  
"Mike?" he tried to shout for his security guards, "Nathan? Where is everybody?"  He made his way slowly over to the door, but he couldn't open it. He leaned against it and glanced around, it was a tiny, white room with nothing in it but a single, white gurney.  
  
"This can't be good," he said under his breath, moving around the room and trying to find another way out of it. The door opened behind him and he spun around, backing away from the man and woman who entered.  
  
"So this is him?" asked the woman. The man simply nodded and remained by her side as she approached Tommy, who kept backing up until he was against the wall.  She paused a foot in front of him, looking him over.  
  
"You are in charge of the other worlders?" she asked him. Tommy said nothing, staring at them in bewilderment and fear. He was unprotected now, there was nobody to keep him safe. The woman offered him a half crazed kind of smile, as if she'd gone mad years ago and nobody had noticed until now.  
  
  
"Oh I feel like a kid in a candy store," she stepped a little closer, Tommy slid along the wall until he stumbled into a corner.  
  
  
"Here I have the most powerful creature on the planet and I've been given permission to extract information from it ... "  She leaned in close to his ear.  
  
  
"Any way I see fit," she whispered, then drew back and chuckled at his worried expression. She began to look him up and down again, as though deciding what to do to him first.  
  
  
"I suppose I could have you put back onto that gurney," she spoke thoughtfully, enjoying watching him squirm, "cut you open like a cadaver... "


	18. Escape

"We need him alive to give the command," the man reminded her. She looked at him in irritation.  
  
  
"Well now you've ruined it," she grumbled, "how can any of my threats possibly have any effect now?"  Tommy shifted uncomfortably, trying to slide along the wall and get past them while they argued. The woman noticed him at the last second and grabbed his arm, Tommy struggled fiercely and managed to get over to the door. He pulled it open but was met by a team of people wearing lots of white.  
  
  
"Stop him!" the woman shouted as Tommy darted past them. He was easy to see in such a white building, he wore a tight black shirt and black pleather pants, all surrounded by a black duster with red trim. A door opened along the hallway and Tommy ran inside, losing the people chasing him for now. He panted, leaning against the door to keep it shut. A very nervous woman stepped back away from him, she wore a messy bun and glasses. Tommy hadn't noticed her until now, he saw her as a threat because she wore the same white uniform as everyone else in the building.  
  
  
"Back up," he told her, which she continued to do, "stay away from me... "  Her eyes were big and round, clearly afraid of him. That helped Tommy to relax slightly, but he wasn't out of danger yet.  
  
  
"How do I get out?" he demanded.  
  
  
"I... I can't tell you that," stammered the woman, "I... I'll lose my job!"  
  
  
"I've got money," Tommy reminded her.  
  
  
"It's not just that," the woman said shyly, "they say you're trying to take over the whole world, I can't let you go... "  Tommy locked the door and approached her, backing her into the far wall.  
  
  
"What's your name?" he asked her, studying her face. Her gaze lowered, as did her head. Tommy lifted her chin with his finger, her eyes met his and for a moment it was silent. Tommy tilted his head, watching her carefully as she reached up and touched his hand gently. She guided his hand away from her chin and held it lower, her cheeks blushing profusely as she pulled him into an embrace. Tommy was tense and resistant at first, but as she lay her head on his shoulder; he relaxed into her and let her hug him. A moment later he put his arms around her, too.  
  
"My name is Serena," came her soft voice. They stood apart and Tommy sat up on a bench, watching her. She looked at him with less fear, but was still frightened.  
  
"I'm sort of a fan," she admitted, "you're very famous... "  
  
"That would explain how they found me," Tommy replied.  She nodded and looked towards the door, someone tried the knob and left when they couldn't get it to open. Moments later, a siren sounded throughout the building. Serena's eyes widened in terror.  
  
"We have to leave!" she said quickly, "now!"  Tommy didn't argue, that's what he wanted to begin with but he was curious.  
  
"Why the sudden change of heart?" he asked her, as she ran over to a window.  
  
"That's the evacuation siren," Serena explained, "they know you're still in the building. Protocol demands that we exit the building and in five minutes the entire place will be flooded with gas."  Tommy frowned.  
  
"You humans and your gas," he got down from the bench and walked over to the window, too. Serena opened it with her keys, her hands shaking nervously.  
  
"I can't let you out," she said, her voice trembling, "if I do, they'll... I mean, you'll... "  She was silenced by his lips pressing to her own, Tommy kissed her quite a few times before slipping his tongue into her mouth and he felt her body relax into his as he did so. She moaned in submission as he pulled her tightly against him, deepening the kiss to weaken her resolve further. It helped that she found him hot, she was already wet for him before he'd even thought about kissing her. A second warning siren went off, interrupting the moment and they parted.  
  
"This way," Serena was a little out of breath, her face bright red and her knees feeling like jello. Tommy followed her through the window, along a short hallway and out a side door. Once outside, Tommy had to be on his guard not to get noticed. He was this close to escaping, it would be certain imprisonment forever if he were recaptured now.  
  
"Help me," he turned to Serena, "please... "  Serena felt torn, she knew that if she helped him escape the world would soon be owned completely by his people. On the other hand, if she turned him in... She'd have to watch him suffer, they would torture him and render him unconcious until he was too weak to refuse their demands. She knew quite a few colleagues who wouldn't hesitate to sexually abuse him, it seemed everybody loved a bad boy these days and Tommy being an alien was just the icing on the cake because he had no human rights.  
  
"You can stay at my place," she suggested, "just until, you know... Things cool off... "  Tommy closed his eyes and smiled slightly, then he looked at her with a sense of urgency.  
  
"Follow me," Serena told him, noting the way he paused as she moved away from him. It was a difficult time for him to be able to trust someone, she knew this and appreciated the situation he was in. He was on the run, terrified and in immediate danger. She was the only one who could get him out of there, but she could also lead him straight back into the hands of his captors.  
  
She held out her hand, inviting him to take it but Tommy glanced around himself for a fast exit.  
  
"I know a quick way out," Serena told him, "come... "  Tommy pursed his lips, looked at her hand for a moment before slowly accepting it and allowing her to lead him away from the building. He could hear the hissing of the valves as the gas was released inside, they had just made it out in time. His heart was beating fast as she pulled him towards a narrow gate, this was the only exit that wasn't being guarded because it wasn't a well known access point. They slipped through and Serena led Tommy to her car, they got into it and started off towards Serena's home.


	19. Desire

"Aahh... Could you slow down? Oohh... " asked Tommy, looking uncomfortable. Serena looked a little puzzled, but she did as he asked and slowed down until he was comfortable again. It took longer than usual driving so slowly, but eventually they arrived and Tommy followed her inside. Serena walked over to the elevator but as it opened, she looked around for Tommy and had to run to catch up to him.  
  
"Why are you taking the stairs?" she asked him when she found him, "Tommy, wait! You don't know which floor I'm on!" She had him there, so he stopped and waited for her to reach him. She took the lead, making sure he kept close behind her.  
  
"This is me," she told him at last, turning down the hallway and finding her door. They entered the apartment and Tommy found her shower within moments, Serena smiled and locked her door as she heard the water come on. She put her keys on the coffee table and kicked off her shoes, it was nerve wracking to be hiding him here at her place but how could she resist? She found him so desirable and he had kissed her, what was a woman to do? She wasn't going to kid herself though, she knew he had only done it to escape. He was desperate, she realized that but it didn't stop her from enjoying his sensual touch and his knee-weakening kiss. She was sitting on the sofa when he emerged from the shower, towel around his waist.  
  
"You're killing me," Serena gasped softly under her breath, admiring his naked form. He looked at her and she blushed, averting her stare quickly.  
  
"Do you have a computer?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes," Serena stood up and showed Tommy to her study. He smiled and thanked her, then walked over and sat in her desk chair. He was using her computer! And he had put some cute little glasses on, too!  Serena had to fan herself with some papers she picked up from her desk, watching him work but not what was on the screen in front of him. She lasted perhaps a few minutes, the concentration on his face and the way his fingers moved across the keyboard...  
  
  
Serena took off her socks, glancing over at him but he didn't notice her. She slid off her panties and hitched up her skirt, another glance his way and he still wasn't looking at her. Serena let down her hair and slowly padded over to her desk, she didn't know what had come over her but she didn't want it to stop. Tommy felt the chair swivel around and his brow furrowed, Serena took off her blouse as he watched her with a curious tilt of his head. His full attention now hers, she tossed off her bra and slowly climbed onto his lap. She leaned down and took his little glasses off with her teeth, dropping them to the floor.  
  
  
"Serena," Tommys voice was low, clearly aroused but she silenced him with some soft kisses. She felt his hands cup her face as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, her own hands got busy getting that towel out of her way. His erection now free, Serena wrapped her legs around him and pushed down onto it with her wet entrance. Tommy gasped into her mouth, his eyes opening for a moment before he moaned and closed them again. Serena had started to move in a slow rhythm, gliding up and down his cock just enough to drive him wild. His hands slipped down to grab her ass, guiding her along his shaft faster as he thrust with her.  
  
  
She threw back her head and moaned, revealing her breasts and he leaned down to kiss and lick at them sensuously.

  
  
  
The office chair squeaked louder the more they moved around,  it wasn't easy to fuck on a desk chair but somehow that didn't matter as they became lost in the throes of passion. She reveled in his soft moans, feeling herself tensing up and trying to stave off the orgasm for as long as she could. Tommy shifted slightly and it was too much, Serena called his name and felt the climax hit her like an ocean wave; it carried her to claim his lips as he continued to thrust into her. She moved in deliberate circles with her hips, grinding harder and harder until he let out a sharp gasp followed by a long, low moan. They relaxed into each other, Tommy still seated in the chair and Serena clinging to him shakily. She eventually climbed off of him and he watched her silently, eyes soft and expression lustful.  
  
  
"Oh dear," Serena offered him her most seductive smile, twirling some hair around her finger, "and you were so clean... "  Tommy stood up and Serena squealed and giggled as he chased her back into the shower.  
  
**

Serena washed her body slowly, deliberately provocative as she ran the soapy sponge over her curves. Tommy leaned against the wall, watching her intently.  
  
"Touch yourself," she invited him. Tommy looked puzzled at this new request, unsure of how he was supposed to go about it.  
  
"Pardon?" he asked her. Serena smiled at him seductively, reaching out to caress his manhood.  
  
"Like this," she said softly, stroking along his length.  
  
"But you do it so well," his lips were touching her ear as he spoke quietly, his hands cupping her face as he started to kiss her mouth. The water ran over them both now, they made out for a few moments and then Serena began to use the soapy sponge on Tommy. He didn't like the way it felt, so he took it from her and dropped it onto the floor.  
  
"I've got work to do," he told her, kissing her one last time before he stepped out of the shower. He dried himself as best he could and put his cothes on.


	20. On The Road Again

She found him back at her computer and left him to it for now, she sat feeling satisfied yet still lovesick for his touch. She had no idea what he was doing over there, whenever she did look over his shoulder; all she saw was a black screen with green letters and numbers filling the entire space. None of it made any sense to her, she was not hired to use computers and didn't really warm to them as they were being introduced. She liked the old ways better, pen and paper or a typewriter if possible. She was curious about his little glasses, they seemed to have adjustable tints built into them. Tommys eyes were sensitive to the light, so sensitive in fact that he could see the flash of an X-Ray. It was blinding and could easily damage them, it wasn't a comforting thought to be unable to see.

 

"Tommy," Serena purred and squirmed on the sofa, trying to get his attention back to her body again. If she didn't have the heart to turn him over to the authorities, then she might at least keep him distracted from taking over the world. To her frustration, he didn't look up from the computer nor answer her. She wondered what his real name was, the one he was given by his mother?  It had been a long time, would he even remember it? She decided against asking him, for fear of causing him heartache and then she'd never feel his wonderful touch again. He had such a gentle way about him, as though he was always exploring and learning. She wanted him again, she had known no lover like him and yearned to be held in his arms before his inevitable departure after he'd completed whatever work he was doing over there.

**

Tommy had heard Serena call his name, but he wasn't interested right now. Hours later and he sat back from the computer, glancing over at the sofa where Serena had fallen asleep. He smiled slightly, knowing she was conflicted about his being there. Of course he could not remain here, for the longer he stayed; the sooner he would be found out. It wasn't the safest place for him to be, but where would he ever be safe now? They had found him and managed to get through his security, they had captured him and very nearly stopped the entire takeover. He stood up and walked over to the door, opening it and peering out but there weren't any people around. Slipping quietly out of her apartment, he went back down the stairs and stepped out onto the street. He felt as nervous as he had when he first arrived, if someone were to recognize him then it would all be over for him.  
  
  
Adjusting the tint of his glasses, Tommy put his head down and started walking towards the nearest safe haven that he knew of. It was several blocks away from here, but he had to reach it in order to be safe again. It was difficult to appear calm when he was shaking so violently, he felt dizzy and tried to steady his breathing. Tommy hadn't felt this terrified for a long time, it wasn't a very comfortable state to be in at all. A dog growled at him as he passed it by, he looked down at the animal and it cringed away from him with a whine. Tommy quickened his step, he wasn't far off now but as he looked up; he caught sight of someone eyeing him off. It was a man who looked at Tommy as if he knew, he felt his heart beating faster as he glanced around himself for a way out of this. The man stood up and was walking towards Tommy, he would fight him off with his bare hands if he had to but he knew he was no match physically.


	21. The Homeless Guy

Tommy looked down and saw another man, he was dirty and smelled a little off but he was burly and seemed strong.  
  
"Excuse me," he approached the homeless man, who barely glanced up at him, "how would you like a job?"  The homeless man squinted up at Tommy, shading his eyes with one hand.  
  
"How would you like a punch in the face?" came the response.  Tommy didn't understand and waited for the yes or no answer. The homeless man glanced up again, furrowing his brow.  
  
"You're serious?" he asked, surprised when Tommy nodded, "what do you want me to do?"  He stood up and dusted off his torn clothing, Tommy looked at the clothes and thought that they weren't suitable for anything more than rags to wash a car with.  
  
"Protect me," Tommy told him outright. The man looked at Tommy as if he were insane.  
  
"From what?" he asked.  As if on cue, the guy who had been eyeing Tommy now stepped over to the pair.  
  
"I knew it!" he smiled a toothy grin, "it really is you! I'm gonna be rich when I take you in!"  He grabbed Tommys arm, pulling him roughly and Tommy winced with the pain of his tight grip.  
  
"Ah! Ow! Please... No!" he cried out, trying to pull free.  He thought it was over, but suddenly the grip on his arm was gone and the homeless man stood between Tommy and his would-be captor.  
  
"Back off, pal!" grunted the homeless man.  
  
"Look buddy," the other man put his hands up, "I don't have a problem with you, okay?"  The homeless man was bigger and stronger than this guy, so he stood his ground.  
  
"If you've got a problem with my friend here," he gestured to Tommy, "then you've sure as Hell got a problem with me!"  Tommy rubbed his arm, watching the altercation fearfully.  
  
"Don't you know who that is?" asked the guy, pointing to Tommy.  
  
"Not my business," replied the homeless man.  
  
"Haven't you heard about that alien invasion?" asked the guy, trying to convince the homeless man to return his prize, "that's their leader, man! He doesn't care about you! Don't defend him!"   The homeless man shrugged and shook his head.  
  
"He couldn't possibly care any less about me than you did a few minutes ago," he said evenly, "when I asked you for some change, I'm starving and you said you had nothing to offer me." The guy looked ashamed of himself, averting his gaze from the bearded homeless man.  
  
"I saw you go into a shop and buy yourself some coffee and donuts," the homeless man continued, "if you ask me the entire human race stinks. Maybe that's just one man's opinion based on his experiences in life but it's mine to express."  Tommy shifted closer to the homeless man, watching the other guy warily.  
  
"Now be off with you," the homeless man took a step towards the guy, who backed off.  
  
"Forget this," the guy turned and walked away, cursing under his breath. Tommy sighed with relief and the homeless man turned to him with a grin, holding out his hand. Tommy shook it, though the strong grip was less than desirable and he grimaced at the cramping feeling it left him with.  
  
"Name's Andy, friend," the homeless man introduced himself.  Tommy offered him a small smile in return.  
  
"Thomas," he replied shortly, "or Tommy... Mr. Newton is fine, too."  
  
_He certainly was_...  
  
"I'll take that money from you now if you don't mind," said Andy.  Tommy gave him a sidelong glance.  
  
"I was hoping you'd stay on," Tommy offered. Andy looked at him with tears in his eyes, he pursed his lips and nodded quickly.  
  
"I'd be happy to!" he agreed, "I don't care what you are, you can't treat me any worse."  Tommy looked at the scruffy man standing before him, clearly society had let him down but worse yet; humanity had failed him when he had fallen.  
  
"Then let's go," he instructed his newest bodyguard, "it's not safe for me to be out here."  Andy followed him without question and Tommy was able to make it to the place he knew would put him up for a while, a nice little hotel run by his own people. They were pleased to see him and more than happy to show him to their best room, Andy stuck by Tommy's side the entire time and wouldn't leave him despite how hungry he was. There was just something about Tommy that demanded loyalty from those he considered friends and colleagues, no matter what they were going through he knew he could always depend on them. Tommy walked into one of the bedrooms, as there were two of them; then he lay down on the bed and closed his eyes. His body felt weak and drained, it had been a very long, stressfull and frightening day. He soon succumbed to exhaustion, drifting into unconciousness and slipping into a deep sleep.


	22. Platonic Love

The next morning, Tommy got up and went into the bathroom to wash his face and wake himself up a little. The man staring back at him in the mirror still startled him sometimes, he never really did get used to that face. As he walked back into the living area, his gaze fell upon someone he did not know. The large, muscled man wore a black suit and was clean shaven with short, dark hair. When the man noticed Tommy frowning at him, he stood up and smiled broadly.  
  
  
"Good Morning, Thomas," the man greeted him as if familiar, "I hope you slept well... "  Tommy took a step back warily as the man approached him, causing hesitation.  
  
  
"It's me, Andy!" the man explained, "I clean up pretty good don't I?"  Tommy visibly relaxed and offered him a nervous smile and nodded, looking him over and upon closer inspection he agreed completely.  The relationship between Tommy and a bodyguard was a fragile one, it was based solely on one sided trust. Tommy was not physically able to defend himself against them, so for Andy to still be here was a huge admission of that trust and Andy appreciated the opportunity to show Tommy that his faith was not misplaced.

 

**

 

Some hours later, they were being driven to a more remote building.  Andy was curious as to why the car was moving so slowly, surely Tommy wanted to get out of the city as fast as he could but he did not question it. He felt as though he had been given a second chance in life and he wasn't about to put that in jeopardy for the sake of curiosity, so he remained silent on the issue. Still reeling from his ordeal yesterday, Tommy fell asleep during the long drive and Andy shifted so that Tommys head could rest on him. He really didn't mind at all, this alien had shown him more compassion than any human ever had; it was the least he could do to make sure his new friend was comfortable. Andy had never had a friend before, he had colleagues and bosses, family of course but never a friend.  
  
  
He saw Tommy not so much as his boss but more his friend and it made him feel even more determined to keep this strangely attractive man safe. Their arrival to the compound was quite intimidating for Andy, this was Tommys most secure and protected location so the security was super tight. He was questioned over and over, even Tommy's assurances weren't enough because there was always the chance he was being threatened by this burly stranger. Finally, they were satisfied and let him return to Tommy's side where he felt he belonged. He'd never felt he belonged anywhere so strongly as he felt it now, even if some part of him did wonder if he was a bad man for betraying his own species. Tommy was ushered into a secure room, Andy was only allowed to enter with him upon Tommys insistance and for a while it was finally silent again.  
  
  
"What are you thinking?" Tommy asked him, seating himself across from Andy.  
  
"How much I hate people," Andy replied honestly. Tommy looked taken aback and Andy furrowed his brow.  
  
"Don't you?" he asked.  
  
"Hate them?" Tommy shook his head, "no. I don't hate anybody. I... I can't... "  Andy did not understand, Tommy had more than enough reason to hate humans and yet he seemed completely content to just forgive them.  
  
"Why the Hell not?" he had to know, Tommy sat back and looked upset so Andy sat beside him and touched his arm gently. "I'm sorry," Andy apologized, "that's none of my business."  Sometimes Tommy felt that he had to always be strong in front of his employees, he certainly had to be strong in front of his people but every now and again something had to give. He buried his face into Andys chest as the larger man pulled him into a gentle embrace, tears flowing and shoulders shaking. Andy couldn't even begin to imagine what had happened back on some other planet that made this frail creature so sad, he held Tommy in respectful silence but would not ask such personal questions again.  
  
**  
  
Over the next few weeks, the bond between Tommy and Andy continued to grow and strengthen their friendship. They became inseparable and if one was seen without the other, brows were raised and questions were asked about the location of the missing individual. Everything was still going ahead, all of their plans were on schedule.


	23. Mounting Pressure

"Soon this whole planet will be under my control," Tommy said one day, gazing out of the window and across the sandy outstretch that lay for miles around in every direction.  
  
"That's a lot of pressure for one man," Andy commented. Tommy smiled a little.  
  
"It's a good thing I am not alone then," came his response, closing his eyes as he felt Andys hands come to rest upon his shoulders.  
  
"Not so long as I'm around," Andy vowed. Tommy turned to face him and Andy dropped his arms down by his sides, Tommy leaned back against the window and regarded Andy for a moment.  
  
"I want someone found," Tommy said suddenly, "I don't know her last name... "  Andy nodded and promised Tommy he would do his best to locate this missing woman, he took down as many details about both her and the place she lived as Tommy could remember. Tommy turned back to the window and continued to gaze out of it, everything in him screamed at him to just leave it alone but he couldn't. He had to see her, touch her, hear her voice...  
  
  
What was it about her that attracted him so helplessly? Like a moth to the flame, his thoughts just kept coming back to her over and over again. Andy passed on the information, it didn't take too long before the woman was located and brought to the compound after she was searched and deemed safe to enter. Given her history, there were quite a few nervous glances and whispers as she was led to a door and left there. She shook with fear, she had been dragged from her bed and taken far from her home and nobody had spoken a word to her the entire time.  The door opened and Andy let her in, she entered timidly and looked around the room but her frightened gaze fell upon one figure by the far wall and she let out a scream. Tommy turned around, his eyes lighting up at the sight of her.  
  
  
"Izzy," he smiled. She flung herself at him, making him drop his glass of water and she covered his face with constant kisses, telling him how sorry she was and how glad she was to see him safe. Tommy had never quite managed to get the hang of grasping things with his hands properly, the human fingernails on his fingertips made them feel stiff and awkward.  
  
  
"I thought you were captured," Izzy sat down with him on the sofa, "you must really hate me. I don't blame you if you never want to see me again, what I did was unforgivable!"  Tommy shook his head, touching her face gently and she leaned into his touch. She missed the softness, the gentleness and she missed his voice.  
  
  
"Do you really think so badly about me, Izzy?" Tommy asked her. She opened her eyes wide.  
  
  
"I think the world of you!" she told him, her voice shaking as she took his hand and started kissing it. He carefully withdrew his hand, offering her an encouraging look, searching her eyes for honesty.  
  
  
"Do you think I care for you so little that _betraying_ me would make a difference?" Tommy questioned her, though he didn't expect her to understand his reasoning; he wanted her to know how he felt about her. Taking it in, Izzy fought back the swell of emotions he brought up within her.  
  
  
"I don't deserve you," she whispered, her head upon his chest. She felt his arms around her and she sighed, relaxing into his warm embrace. Andy watched them from his position by the door, they were many flights of stairs up so he had no need to guard the window and there were no elevators to watch either so his job was quite simple here.  
  
  
"Tommy?" Andy was loathe to interrupt them but he had orders, "it's almost time."  Tommy reluctantly pulled away from Izzy, instructing her firmly to stay there where she'd be safe. Izzy protested, but Tommy was rather insistent and she eventually agreed to remain behind. Tommy left with Andy at his heels, his heart racing as he tried to get the shaking under control. He hadn't been so nervous for a while now, he didn't think he would ever get used to the feeling.


	24. The Speech

They were driven away from the compound and to a smaller building, where quite a number of his kind were gathered. These were the ones he needed to speak to, kind of like a pep talk for the ones who were doing most of the grunt work. They cheered when they saw him approach the stage, he felt Andys reassuring hand on his back as he faced the huge crowd and he waited for silence.  
  
  
"I would like to begin," Tommy finally spoke, "by thanking each and every one of you here today."  There was some applause, Tommy held up his hands and it stopped.  
  
  
"I look around at all of your faces," he told them, "and I can't help but think how close we came to utter decimation."  Hushed tones and whispers rose up.  
  
  
"Our world... Our planet... Our home," Tommy's voice broke, "is dead." A lot of heads bowed in silence, eyes averted as though guilty of something.  
  
  
"But we stand here," Tommy raised his voice, "not as survivors, but as saviours! We will stop these humans from destroying their world!"  They looked hopeful now, a new purpose in their stares as they cheered loudly.  
  
  
"We will soon control every aspect we need to in order for complete domination of this planet called Earth," Tommy continued as the noise died down. A voice came from the crowd.  
  
  
"We will wipe them out!" it shouted and was followed by a few shout outs of agreement among the others close to him.  
  
  
"We will do no such thing!" Tommy frowned at the shouter, "we can learn to live together and teach the humans how to stop their world from ending up like ours."  Unconvinced tones went through the crowd, they loved their leader but word had got out that he had a human girlfriend, a human bodyguard and that he'd gone soft on the entire race. Tommy picked up on this vibe and hesitated, he couldn't lose control or they'd start attacking every human they saw and there would be no peace... It would be just like before...  
  
  
"War!" Tommy shouted, capturing all attention and holding it in total silence. He could now lower his voice, without needing to raise it again.  
  
  
"Yes, many of you will remember it well," Tommy went on, "the senseless violence, the pointless deaths, the uselessness of it all! The devastation! The destruction! Our world was in serious danger but we just kept fighting and for what?! Can any of you tell me what it was all over? What was so important that we ignored the dying cries of our homeworld?"  
  
Silence. Not a single word nor whisper.  
  
  
"I don't hate," Tommy told them, opening up his heart to them in hopes of reaching an understanding with them, "I cannot hate. It leads to anger, violence... I have seen enough of that in my life. We have all lost loved ones... "  This is where Tommy paused, Andy looked at him curiously. Tommys head had lowered in grief, as had many, many others.  
  
  
"Some of you knew my wife," Tommys voice was soft but all could hear him clearly, "my son... my daughter... "  Many of them nodded mutely and Tommy raised his gaze to meet theirs.  
  
  
"Do we really want to start that all up again?" he asked them, "do we really want to bring about more pointless deaths? Will you be able to sleep at night, knowing that there are innocents out there being slaughtered in the name of hatred?"  Murmurs started up again, Andy could see that Tommy had certainly got their attention.  
  
  
"I don't care what our orders were in the beginning," Tommy finished, "under my command, there will be no more deliberate ending of any life... From conception til natural death!"  A cheer rose up, it was loud and many fists went into the air in solidarity. Tommy smiled, thanked them and bowed his head once before leaving again with Andy in the car.  
  
  
"Word will travel quickly," Tommy was saying as they headed back to the secure compound, "among ourselves and our allies... "  
  
  
"Doesn't that mean that your enemies will soon find out you are unwilling to fight?" asked Andy with concern. Tommy was silent for a time, he was quite a pacifist and despised all violence for any reason.  
  
  
"Of course we will fight back," he said carefully, "but only if we need to, it is to be a last resort; no matter what."


	25. Bound To You

Tommy had a private office at the compound and he went there quite a few times a day, sometimes he held meetings there and other times he made plans or talked on the phone with others for hours. His days were quite full, most of the time. Izzy settled into the compound quickly enough, she wasn't allowed to leave - for obvious reasons. She wasn't trusted the way Andy was and she understood that, but it wasn't Tommy who was making her stay so much as the guards outside. They simply wouldn't let her leave, though she was free to go anywhere else as long as she remained on the compound. Izzy didn't want to leave Tommy ever again anyway, but she would have liked to have been allowed to at least visit her family back home.

**

One day she was exploring the lower levels of the building and she came across Tommys private office, Andy was standing outside the door and he let her go in. They were still several floors up, far too high for any danger from the windows and they'd see anyone coming for miles around out here anyway. Tommy barely glanced up from the stack of papers he was reading, Izzy sauntered over to him and looked over his shoulder to see what he was doing. Tommy paused to take off his little glasses and rub his eyes, giving a sigh.  
  
"You work too much," Izzy told him, massaging his shoulders with her hands. Tommy leaned back.  
  
"Mmmm, that's nice... " he responded.  
  
"No it's not," Izzy walked around and sat on his desk, "it's bad, you should take a break."  Tommy frowned, he really needed to finish this up.  
  
"Do that thing with your hands again," he said, frustrated that she had stopped. Izzy smiled coyly at him and started to undress herself, it had been ages since she was dragged here to the compound and she had barely seen Tommy in all that time.  
  
"Izzy," Tommy warned.  
  
"What?" Izzy asked innocently, laying down across the desk in front of him, "it's really warm in here... " The papers were scattered over the floor, Izzy was sprawled out over his desk completely naked and refused to get down.  
  
"Izzy, please," Tommy tried again.  
  
"Come on," Izzy coaxed him, running her hands over her breasts, "you can take a little break... "  Tommy pushed her hand away as it reached out to him.  
  
"Izzy, I am not in the mood," he scolded her, "I have to finish this... "  
  
"You're the boss of everyone!" Izzy protested, "you don't have to do anything if you don't want to!"  
  
"Exactly," Tommy pursed his lips, she was really trying his patience.  
  
"Well then," Izzy ran her hands down between her legs, "if that's the way you feel, I'll start without you."  Tommy folded his arms, but Izzy hid a smile as she watched him watching her.  
  
After a few moments of pleasuring herself, her eyes closed as she moaned in response to her own touch. Not much later she felt him climb over her, she hitched her leg around his waist and arched her back as he quickly set his erection free of his pants and entered her almost immediately. He attacked her mouth, neck and breasts with kisses. Izzy cried out in pleasure as she felt him thrust deep inside of her, how she had missed that!  Hands exploring, tongues duelling and hips thrusting, Izzy couldn't ask for a better breaktime. Tommy purred in her ear as she held him tightly, not wanting to ever let him go and certainly not willing to let him escape until she was done with him.  


  
  
  
His moans were soft in tone but loud enough to hear, it drove Izzy crazy; she couldn't get enough of the sounds he made and the more he moaned the better she liked it. Izzy enjoyed noisy sex, the louder the kinkier and she always made sure to repeat anything she did that elicited a sound from Tommy. He had certainly changed since they had last been intimate together, he was more confident with how he moved and - much to Izzys delight - he was a lot more vocal. She moaned in response whenever he asked her breathlessly if she liked something he was doing to her, she giggled happily anytime she heard him growl 'aahh yess'  or 'just like that, yeah'   but her favorite one was the sound she knew best, the one he made when he felt the building up begin within his body. It was a firm 'ohhh... no....' as he tried to fight it off, eyes shut tight and wanting to stay connected with Izzy for just that bit longer. Izzy had managed to climax now twice already and somehow they had knocked everything from the desk and down onto the floor except themselves.  
  
  
She writhed under his body, somehow his clothing had ended up on the floor alongside her own and she reveled in the feeling of his skin against hers. Girating her hips harder against him, she felt him tense up and grasp her buttocks in order to drive himself deeper into her. She arched herself into his body so hard that he grunted, then she felt his almost violent climax seconds later; as she shook with her third orgasm and collapsed underneath him. Tommy played with her breasts idly for a while after they came down from their orgasms, massaging and squeezing them.  
  
  
"I think we made a mess," Izzys gaze drifted to the floor. He hmm'd softly and continued to play with her breasts, his eyes closed as she hugged him tightly.  
  
  
"Tommy," she spoke again. His eyes opened and he looked down at her.  
  
  
"Do you love me?" Izzy asked him. Tommy smiled at her, how she adored his smile!  
  
  
"Of course I love you," he responded without hesitation, "I... Can't seem to help it."  Izzy pulled him down into a deep kiss, one that lasted for several moments.  
  
  
"My captive lover," she purred against his ear, "no matter how far you roam, you will always come back to me."  Tommy felt her kissing his neck and he closed his eyes.  
  
  
"Yesss... "


	26. Peace On Earth

Several days later, it was time for the big finale and everyone was tense.

Everything was a blur for Izzy that day, the morning rush followed by final preparations and the long drive to what could soon become a battlefield. She knew she'd come a long way from the farmgirl back in the sticks, her life had become more exciting now but today it was frightening. She sat in the car as it drove along, Andy was in the front passenger seat while she and Tommy sat together in the back. Izzy looked at Tommy, he was staring silently out of the window and she felt her heart ache for him. Why did he have to be the son of the previous leader?  
  
  
The role had been thrust upon him when the alien people learned of their former leaders demise, Tommy didn't want to hurt anyone and he certainly didn't want to give the orders for others to cause pain. But if he wouldn't, then someone else would - at least this way he had a chance to end this without a single drop of blood being shed. As they neared the arranged meeting place, Izzy grabbed Tommys hand; squeezing it nervously. Tommy winced but did not pull away, instead looking at her with a gritted smile.

**

Everything was set, both sides were facing off and Tommy was right out in the centre of it all. Izzy and Andy were two steps behind Tommy, standing on either side of him. Tommy stood alone, exposed and defenseless but confident he could do this. As the two sides were shouting at each other, it would be difficult to get through to anyone; so Tommy raised both of his hands into the air when he was ready to speak. Silence soon followed, all eyes fell upon him and Tommy switched on his hands-free microphone headset. He spoke of the war that had torn his world apart, of the loss and sorrow that every single one of his people had suffered and he told of the burden they now carried as survivors. Grief was a painful but necessary coping mechanism, but it did not need to end this way. Tommy conveyed his ideals, his plans for a coexistent future and a healthy mother Earth that both sides could enjoy for many generations to come.  
  
  
Izzy looked around with a hopeful gleam in her eyes, he was getting through!  
  
  
Everyone started to look less hateful, more thoughtful and eventually some were even smiling and crying happily. Tommy invited both sides to join together, to come in as one people.  
  
  
"We don't need to live as oil and water," he finished, "we CAN make a difference here today, we can make this work... Nobody has to die this day."  
  
  
People started to cheer, nobody heard the single sniper shot.  
  
  
Tommy was standing there one moment, the next he slowly looked confusedly down at his chest. He staggered backwards and Andy caught him as he collapsed, the sniper was quickly located and subdued as everyone continued to join together in peace. Izzy stared down as Andy tried to put pressure on the wound, everything suddenly seemed to be going in slow motion. She heard some people shouting for an ambulance, she vaguely recalled being dragged away as she screamed and tried to claw her way to Tommy.  
  
  
Humans and aliens alike were now forming a shield of bodies around the fallen leader, preventing any other attempts at his life. He was put onto a stretcher, a mask over his mouth and nose; but she knew he was no longer breathing. The tiny bubbles in the blood that seeped from his lips told even her that his lung had been punctured, his heaving chest as he struggled to breathe was now still as they got him into the ambulance and sped away. Izzy was punching Andys broad chest with both of her fists, pummeling him and crying hysterically. She blamed him, as Tommys bodyguard he should have taken the bullet; he should have been standing in front of Tommy. But Andy stood in silence, tears running down his cheeks as well. He stood there, letting Izzy get it out of her system before driving her to the nearest hospital in hopes they would locate him there. As they rushed in, they were greeted by a nurse.  
  
  
"Mr. Newton is in surgery," she informed them with an understanding expression, "you're welcome to wait out here... "  Andy looked at Izzy, they nodded to each other and pushed by her. The nurse did not try to stop them, this hospital was run by aliens and most of the staff were medical personnel from the now dead planet. Staring through the glass window, Izzy and Andy embraced each other as they watched the surgeons trying desperately to save Tommys life. Hours later, they watched the medical team leave the room one by one. The head surgeon walked over to them and pulled down his face mask, sighing heavily.  
  
  
"It's all up to him now," came the announcement, "we've done all we can."  Andy and Izzy thanked him, then they both went into the room and sat on either side of the bed. Neither wanted to leave Tommy, as he lay there with machines all connected to him and a mask helping him to breathe.  
  
  
"He looks so fragile," Izzy whispered.  
  
  
"But he is strong," Andy reminded her, "never forget that." Izzy nodded slowly, Tommys heart was very big and she knew that if anyone could survive this; it was him.  
  
  
**  
  
Some days later, Andy had sent Izzy off to shower and get a hot meal. She vowed to be quick and then Andy could take his turn, but today was going to be a little different. As he sat out his vigil, Andy heard something strange. It was very soft, barely audible but definitely a moan. His gaze fell upon the beautiful creature laying in the hospital bed, another moan and Tommys hand tried to remove the mask that rested over his mouth and nose. Andy caught his wrist, gently pulling it away.  
  
  
"Shhhh," he shifted closer to Tommy, who moaned again and tried to struggle free, "it's okay, I'm here... "  He could tell that Tommy was terrified, probably thinking he had been captured again. Andy leaned down and kissed Tommys forehead softly, Tommy relaxed, moaned and drifted unconcious again. When Izzy returned, Andy told her what had happened and she started to stroke Tommys face, talking to him quietly and begging him to fight. Tommys eyes eventually opened and he stared vacantly towards Izzy, who cried and stroked his hair; encouraging him with her voice to keep on fighting.  
  
**  
  
The next few days were a battle for Tommy, he drifted in and out of conciousness but each time he woke up; he stayed awake longer and longer. He became more aware of his surroundings, started waking up quicker and fought falling asleep until his eyes rolled and everything went dark. The doctors were happy with his progress and even told them he could leave the hospital in another day or so, then Tommy would be able to see for himself just what sort of impact he'd had on the world.  
  
**  
  
His first few days at home were quiet, he was in a lot of pain and discomfort. Tommy delighted in hearing about all of the things that were happening around the world, everyone working together and living peacefully. Every kind of death was illegal except natural, there were no homeless people nor starving countries. They were all as one, a solidarity that had never happened in the universe previously. Two worlds combined as one, living together for the benefit of all. There were no suicides, complete honesty and shared resources ensured that diseases were wiped out and people lived longer, abortion was unthinkable and murder was non-existent. It was a perfect world, Tommy couldn't have asked for a more peaceful outcome. Andy stood by his side as Tommy shakily got to his feet, assisted by a live-in nurse but Andy lowered his gaze.  
  
"I failed you," he said softly. Tommy lifted Andys chin with his fingers, Andy looked at Tommy and wept as Tommy embraced him.  
  
"Andy," Tommy spoke firmly, "I am proud to call you brother. Thank you."  
  
** THE END **


End file.
